Power Rangers: Super Robot Spirits
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: Needs Characters! It's 2012 and secret agency is concerned about many ancient texts predicting the end of days nearing. To counter this threat they assemble several canditates to bestow Super Robot Spirits upon to defend the Earth from its doom.
1. Recruiting Run

Jolt here, this is the first, and likely only, time I'm doing something like this. I'm letting others make characters for a new fiction idea I have and there are no limits, if theres a colour you can have it. I'll decide the teams later though I don want people to do bad guys as well.

This story will involve the Rangers being given powers based on certain Mecha from other shows as their power source. This can be anything from any anime or game, just not power rangers or sentai series.

Name:

Color:

Description:

Personality:

Robot Spirit: (please include name of show/game)

I'll also give the only decided character;

Name: Zack Shrike

Color: Red

Description: Short black hair, yellow eyes and a scar under his left eye. Lithe body built for speed. Wears a red t-shirt and black open padded vest with green pants, black boots and blue fingerless gloves.

Personality: Rarely angered by anything, he is naturally attuned to all aspects of Robot Spirits making him perfect for the all purpose Gespenst Spirit. He is a gamer who is usually shy around others though when pushed against a wall he will fight back. Hates heights.

Robot Spirit: Gespenst (Super Robot Wars)


	2. Gespenst, the Phantom Gaurdian

A/N: Heres the first chapter as a teaser, I haven't finallized any Rangers besides Zack and Sumika (Red and Crimson respectively) so other possitions are still up for grabs. Either send PM or review with your rangers stats and I'll work them in.

* * *

A woman in her late thirties powered along a hall way of a military installation with a menacing gleam in her eyes. She wore black long sleeved shirt and black pants that clung to her shapely hips along with combat boots and fingerless gloves and a crimson vest that hid her large chest from view. Her long blue hair was tied into a pony tail and her green eyes glared forward at the door she was walking towards. Attached to her hip was a sidearm and around her wrists where strange devices.

She burst through the door towards the surprised base commander and slammed her fists down on the desk aggressively, "What the hell where you thinking recruiting _him_?!" She demanded rather loudly, "I may know him personally but there is no way he is suited to a task of this magnitude! This isn't a game; the entire human race is at stake! If he screws up…"

She was cut off when the base commander raised his hand to quiet her down and smiled, "Captain Sumika Twilight… I understand your concerns, he may be young but I assure you he has past all the necessary tests to enter the program as a team leader." He smiled at her as his wizened brown eyes looked at the devices on her wrists and moved his arms forward slightly showing his own. He wore a uniform like Sumika's only his had a jet black vest and the markings of a Brigadier General on it. "He has what it takes; after all he did develop as a Gespenst didn't he?"

Sumika winced and growled as her right hand tightened into a fist, "Yes… Sir." She hated the idea of the boy being a Ranger. To her he should still have been back in his home in Australia enjoying the life of an average teenager, not worrying about the fate of the world and everything on it. She let out a defeated sigh, knowing nothing she said would change her commanding officer's mind, and turned leaving the room.

Eventually she found her way to the training ground and saw the boy in question standing across from two other recruits. Both recruits wore the same uniform without rank markings and their vests where creamy brown in colour. The boy that worried her so much wore a different uniform. The boy wore a red t-shirt with a red and black jacket along with baggy black pants, fingerless gloves and combat boots. He has short unkempt black hair and yellow eyes filled with youthful spirit.

Suddenly all three crossed their wrists and the devices flashed with a massive light as the three shouted as one, "SUPER ROBOT SPIRITS!!!" They slowly moved their arms apart keeping their elbows in the one position so their fists pointed skywards as lightning leapt across their arms. They then twisted their arms downwards and around as they shouted, "ENERGIZE!!" As they did so a massive light erupted from their bodies.

The light from the boy was red while the light from the other two was creamy brown. As the lights faded three different figures met Sumika's eyes. In the places of the recruits stood two white and creamy brown robots with green visors over their eyes, they vaguely resembled Gundams with tiny wings on their backs. Sumika remembered the boy referring to them as Huckebein Mark 2 M's before, not that she had any idea what that meant. All she new was that it was the most generic Robot Spirit they had discovered. They could fly but besides that they generally weren't very powerful, needing to rely on hand carried weapons to bring out their power.

The boy's was much larger and formidable. The large horn on the forehead, the three spikes on each wrist, the amount of armour and even the wings on the back made the Gespenst Spirit appear like a powerhouse. From what she had heard the Gespenst was equipped with a chest mounted cannon as well as the three plasma spikes on each wrist. According to the report it was also compatible with most hand weapons and even had a super powered kick manoeuvre.

Sumika took a seat nearby and watched as the two Huckebein's pulled out Photon Rifles opened fire on the Gespenst. The boy leapt up and ignited his vernier thrusters shooting into the air, the curved chest piece slid apart and a cannon emitter emerged from underneath and began charging black and purple energy the boy then shouted out, "MEGA BLASTER!!!" and unleashed the energy forcing the two Huckebeins to leap away, one of the firing of their head gattlings as they did so.

The Gespenst dropped to the ground and the boy laughed, "Well… time to end this… starting with this!!" He threw his fists to his hips and let out a howl before slamming both fists together twice and taking on a martial arts pose before racing forward at the Huckebein that hadn't shot it's gattlings. Just short of the mass produced machine he stopped and leapt into the air and brought his right leg down in a drop kick to the head, the impact rebounding the recruit into the air as the Gespenst landed half a metre away.

The boy gave a roar as plasmatic energy erupted around him briefly before he re-emerged with both sets of spikes aglow with plasmatic energy. He roared as he erupted forwards punching at the Huckebein rapidly with both hands before smacking the Huckebein away then boosting forward with the left spikes sparking from all the gathered energy, "This is a punch for a real Mecha!!" He roared as he hit the Huckebein with a powerful uppercut, the recruit's eyes widening at the sight of the right hand spikes glowing furiously before the Gespenst roared, "JET PHANTOM!!!" He swung the right hand forward and unleashed the plasmatic energy.

The Gespenst flashed forward and skidded across the ground and stood slowly just before the Huckebein hit the ground head first and fell onto their back before reverting to normal form. The boy's visor flashed as he turned to the remaining Huckebein, "Just one more…"

The Huckebein gulped as the boy punched across his own body with his left, then his right then down at an angle with his left then his right before slamming both fists together and throwing his fists to his sides and letting out a roar, "This is the Ultimate Attack!!" he roared as he leapt into the air. He leapt from side to side before lightning stuck his body and he zipped from side to side further away and into the air. "GESPENST KIIIIIIIIICK!!!" The boy roared as he erupted forward at insane speeds, he slammed into the Huckebein at full force. He hit the ground and slid on his feet for a moment before pulling a pose and laughing as the Huckbein hit the ground hard and reverted.

Sumika sat and stared to the red Gespenst in shock, she had no idea the boy could already unleash so much of his Spirits power while she was struggling to come close to grasping the full power of her form, She looked at the wrist devices and noticed her hands where shaking. She gulped and looked up at the boy with a new view of the situation, after a pause she muttered to herself, "Zack… your strong. But I'll be damned if I let you think your better then me. I may have to play catch up but no way is the kid I taught how to fight going to surpass me!" She grinned as she left the room and laughed, "Who would have thought I'd lag behind a geeky brat like him?"

Deep in space a massive white sphere slowly made it's way into the solar system. Deep inside a sinister voice laughed with a feminine edge, "Hehehe… Soon all will be in place. Anyone that survives I will keep as my pets. If any are too week to satisfy my hunger… kill them…" She glanced at one of the bowed figures and gestured, "Rise Uriel and seek out the world filled with life. Pave the way for my coming, let them know they do not stand a chance against our might."

The winged being named Uriel rose from his kneeling position and replied, "Yes Lady Judecca!" he then turned on his heel and began to walk away he snapped his fingers and a small army followed him out the door. As he left Judecca began to laugh with glee, a sound that was like music to her servant's ears.


End file.
